Gwen Meets Peter's Parents
by messygirl89
Summary: When Peter tells Gwen that his parents are superheros, she freaks out. In a good way. So Peter takes her to have dinner with them. THIS IS SLASH! If you don't like, please don't read. Stony and Peter being their son.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen looked at Peter as if he were crazy.

"Wait, you're not joking! Your dads are superheros?! This is sooooo cool!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you might be excited. Would you like to come over and have dinner with me and my dads on Friday night?"

Gwen squealed and jumped up and down. "Of course! I'll make sure I don't have anything going on. What should I wear? Do I have to be casual or formal? Oh, now this is freaking me out!"

"Just wear what you wear every day. Dad probably won't be awake when we first get there. Even then, jeans and a t-shirt covered in oil stains."

Gwen had a huge smile on her face that probably would last for a few days. It was a good thing Friday was tomorrow, otherwise she might die of anticipation.

After they talked for a while, Peter left her house and headed home. When he got home, he was greeted by choruses of "Hey Peter".

"Hey, guys!" He chuckled as he saw Tony curled up in Steve's lap with a huge pot of coffee. "Not shrimping out, I see dad."

Steve looked up and said, "Peter, you know your father never shrimps out on coffee. How did things go? Did she say yes?"

"Geesh, pops don't barrage me with questions! She basically died, and said that she would love to come over." Peter answered his father. Tony chuckled.

"Told you! You now owe me five bucks." Steve handed over a five dollar bill to his husband, and Peter silently closed his eyes.

"You guys are crazy. I'm going to go hang out with Uncle Clint and Uncle Phil."

"Make sure you check for a tie on the door!" Tony exclaimed before Steve thwacked him on the head.

The next day at school passed by uneventfully, because he made Gwen swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about his dads. He met up with her right after school, and took his car back to his neighborhood. She was nearly dying with anticipation when they were nearing the tower.

"Holy crap, this is so cool! I get to meet superheros and my boyfriend's parents at once!" Peter never would get tired of her geekiness.

Peter parked his car in front of the tower, and then opened the door for Gwen. They walked into the first floor of the tower and got onto the elevator.

"By the way, dad's probably going to be without his coffee when we first get there, but don't worry, he'll be fine." Peter said.

The elevator doors opened, and Peter yelled, "I'm home!" Steve came in after a few seconds and introduced himself to Gwen.

"Hello Gwen, I've heard so much about you from Peter! It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Gwen's face had broken into a wide smile as she said, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Rogers" Steve smiled and told her that she could call him Steve.

"Hey Pops, where's dad?" Peter asked after taking Gwen's coat.

"You know, that's a good question. Hey JARVIS, where's Tony?" Gwen was thoroughly confused as to who he was talking to, until the ceiling answered him.

"Master Stark is in his lab, sir. Would you like me to remind him of today's date?"

"Yes please, JARVIS. Oh, I'm sorry Gwen. JARVIS is an AI that Tony built when he was a kid. He basically runs the house. Tony should be up in a little while, and I have to cook dinner, so you get comfortable." Steve said.

After Steve had left the room, Peter asked Gwen if she would like a tour of the tower, to which she vehemently nodded. Peter was in the process of showing her the 52nd floor, when JARVIS called him down to eat.

They arrived right after Tony did, which made Gwen almost faint. Tony Stark was her role model since she can remember, and now she was meeting him. Tony grinned as he put on some more coffee. Steve was berating him for not dressing more appropriately, while Tony was sitting there drinking his coffee. After Steve was done ranting, Tony replied, "Love you too babe." and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How about we eat now though. I'm starving!"

Steve sighed at his husband's antics, but sat down at the table anyways.

Steve had decided to start the conversation before things got awkward. "So, Gwen, what do you like to do in your spare time.?"

* * *

Okay guys, this normally isn't my thing, but I really like Stony and Peter with them, so I had this idea. I can make another chapter, if you guys want, where Gwen meets the rest of the Avengers. But, I will only do that if I get at least one person asking for it. So please review! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe that your dads are superheros. How did that even happen? I mean Captain America and Iron Man? Everyone knows that they hate each other!" Gwen was still gushing over the fact that her boyfriend's dads were superheros.

Peter chuckled and answered her. "After the battle of New York and Dad fell from space, Pops realized how much he would have missed him. They got together after that. Speaking of my parents, would you like to come over tonight?" Peter asked.

"Of course! I don't have anything going on! When do you want me to come over?" she asked.

"Anytime after 7:00 is okay. But make sure you come prepared. My Aunt and Uncles might drop by sometime."  
"Wait. Does that mean the rest of the Avengers?!" Peter nodded while laughing.  
"I've got to go. See you soon!"

When Peter walked into the big family room, everyone was there. Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Phil. Even Thor was there.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked. Thor was the one to answer him.  
"We heard you had a girlfriend, son of pete!" Peter groaned.  
She has to meet all of you at once?!" Peter exclaimed. Tony snickered from behind him. Peter quickly turned.  
"Dad!? Was this your idea?" he asked.  
"Me? No actually it wasn't. It was your father's idea. He thought it would be nice to have gwen meet everyone." Tony answered. As he was saying that, Steve poked his head out of the the kitchen door.  
"I thought you wanted Gwen to meet the rest of the family."  
Peter was exhasperated. "But not all at once! It is pretty extreme, even for her." The rest of the Avengers just stared at him. "Ugh. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
All of the Avengers had a floor to themselves, but Peter had just wanted a room. So Tony, being Tony, made him a 3 room suite so he could still have the luxuries awarded to him.

At about 7:00, Gwen was going up the elevator and was greeted by Tony's smiling face.  
"Hey, Mr. Peter's Dad." she greeted him. Tony smiled.  
"Just call me Tony. And you can call Steve by his name too." Gwen smiled.  
"So, what's going on?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just have a few people for you to Thor were waiting for them. Peter quietly came down and gave her a hug.  
"Hey Gwen! This is my Aunt Natasha and Uncles Bruce, Thor and Phil. I don't know where Uncle Clint is though." After Peter said this, Phil spoke.  
"Clint." Clint dropped down from the ceiling and onto the sofa.  
"What the fuck?!" Gwen screamed. Tony laughed and Clint smirked. Phil just rolled his eyes at his husband's antics. Clint came over and quickly kissed him.  
"This is probably the best day I have ever had!" Gwen yelled to no one. Tony laughed at this comment. "So, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked. Steve came out of the kitchen.  
"I thought that we could play a game."  
"Cool. What game?" she asked. Everyone started offering up game ideas.  
"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Gwen offered.  
"What is this, Truth or Dare?" Thor asked.  
"You've mever played Tod?! That settles it." Clint said. "You play by picking a person and asking them truth or dare. They pick and you either ask them a question or tell them to do something. It's really fun. You'll catch on quickly." he told him.  
"Gwen can go first." Steve offered.  
Gwen nodded and asked Phil.  
"Hmm. Truth." he told her. She pondered what to ask him.  
"Do you miss being the handler for the Avengers?" Phil answered without hesitation.  
"Yes. I especially miss seeing my husband all of the time." He pondered who to ask the next question to. "Tony."  
Tony laughed. "Dare!"  
Phil thought about what he was going to make Tony do. He could be quite evil when he wanted to.  
"Put lipstick on Steve, but you're not aloud to use your hands." he said.  
"Wait, what?!" Steve yelled. "I don't want lipstick on me! I'm a guy!" Tony chuckled as Natasha offered her lipstick to him. Tony sashayed over to him and plopped down on his lap. He put the lipstick into his mouth and leaned forward. Steve forgetting his troubles at the display Tony was making, just sat dumbfounded as Tony put the lipstick on him.

I'm at a loss guys. I haven't played TOD in forever. Any good dares please put on the comments! Thanks!  
Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
